warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Million Hare
The Million Hare is a 1963 Warner Bros. Looney Tunes theatrical cartoon starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. This cartoon short is directed by Robert McKimson and written by David Detiege. A few clips from this cartoon were used, with color commentary by John Madden and Pat Summerall, as part of the fourth quarter of the Cartoon Network special The Big Game XXIX: Bugs vs. Daffy. Plot The camera pans down a stack of realistic TV antennas and enters the underground home of Bugs Bunny, who is hosting Daffy Duck. They watch a game show called Beat Your Buddy on the television. An announcer says that he will draw two names from the "buddy barrel." The persons named will race each other to the television studio, and the first to arrive will win "the million bucks." The announcer draws Bugs and Daffy's names. Bugs and Daffy then race each other to the television studio. Daffy finds himself continuously hindered in the race, usually due to his own recklessness. For example, he drives a moped onto a bridge under construction and winds up in the water below. During the moped sequence, moving overlays provide a 3-D effect. At various points in the race, Bugs wonders to himself if Daffy will remember he has certain advantages over Bugs by virtue of being a duck, such as being able to fly and swim. However, at points where Daffy could use those advantages, he summarily fails to. Bugs replies to himself at each point, 'no, I guess not!' Bugs keeps a steady and simple pace, causing him to reach the television station first. Daffy dons a jet pack, hoping to beat Bugs to the top floor of the studio. Daffy flies to the top floor, grabs Bugs, and zooms out the other end of the building. They land in an antique glass shop and are taken to a hospital. Even though they are in bandages with Daffy on crutches and Bugs in a wheelchair, they continue to race and Daffy crosses the finish line first. Daffy then discovers that "the million bucks" is actually "the million box," a huge box filled with a million little boxes. Considering the prize worthless, Daffy donates the prize to Bugs. The announcer then reveals that there is a one-dollar bill inside each little box. After this, the announcer asks Daffy if he wants to tell something to the audience. In this moment, Daffy appears with his head changed into a donkey's head and braying. Gallery Music *Although this cartoon is a Looney Tunes short, it uses the Merrie Melodies outro. *Musician William Lava displays more song interpolation than usual by working Harry Warren's "With Plenty of Money and You" in the soundtrack. External Links *The Million Hare at SuperCartoons.net *The Million Hare at B99.TV Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Bugs and Daffy shorts Category:1963 films Category:1963 shorts Category:Daffy Duck Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Vitagraph Studios short films Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:DePatie-Freleng shorts